


Who the f*ck is Kunpimook

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: Jinyoung needs this book, but it's lent out by another student. Sadly, no one seems to know who that student is.





	Who the f*ck is Kunpimook

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [sugarplumjae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumjae/pseuds/sugarplumjae) in the [Got7RarePairFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Got7RarePairFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Jinbam where Jinyoung works in a library or a bookstore and the book he wants to check out is overdue and in the possession of someone named Kunpimook. Jinyoung goes on a mission to find this Kunpimook guy and make him return the book so he can read it.
> 
> Rating is up to the writer. 
> 
> Please do not: Please no angst! Honestly I'm not sure how this *could* be turned into angst but my original idea for this was just going to be something cute and/or funny. :)
> 
>  
> 
> \-----
> 
> I'm sorry this is lacking so much ;_; I hope it's still a bit enjoyable!
> 
> Also, for reference, the book in this is "Words That Are Always Good To Hear" by Lee Seok-won, Jinyoung introduced it once during Fly era. I mainly took it bc I was at loss which book to choose since I'm not reading much and what I read is so different from his reading list?  
> Also, that author also has a band, can recommend, [Sister's Barbershop](https://open.spotify.com/artist/4AU82RMHLwel0FLAH3ImCz?autoplay=true)

Jinyoung sighed as he clicked the title again. The book was still lent out to a certain ‘Kunpimook Bhuwakul’ and after 2 weeks Jinyoung still couldn’t find out who that guy was who had lent the uni library’s only copy of ‘Words That Are Always Good To Hear’. The first he asked was Jackson since Jackson had been working on that day, but of course he could have saved that energy. Jackson would only remember if people lent out ‘The Advantages of Organic’ or if the student had been Yugyeom. Jaebum didn’t know him either and any other people he felt acquainted with enough to ask had never heard of that name. So all that was left was wait for the student to bring it back when it was due.  
  
“Are you still pining for that book?” Jackson looked over his shoulder. “Didn’t you read that anyway? Like, 23 times?”  
“I did not!” Jinyoung retorted and shrugged his shoulders, throwing Jackson off. Jackson didn’t look convinced though and okay, maybe Jackson wasn’t that wrong. He closed the book page of their library program and took some returned books instead to put them back.  
  
He craved that book. For him it was a comfort blanket made out of nice words which he needed when he was stuck in his own writings or life wasn’t going well for him. The words of another struggling writer, still put so beautifully that he fell in love with them again and again, could cheer him up, make him feel less lonely and cure his writer's block. It had worked every time. And currently,his life didn’t feel right, there was always a sense of misplacement and wrongness to everything he did and his writing was just a jumble of empty words that didn’t pull together in any way. It felt like both his life and his writings were going downhill and he needed that book.  
  
After he had turned a few corners, picking up a few strewn books on his way, he discovered a familiar face. Or rather back, it was.  
  
“Oh, hey, Bambam!” Jinyoung called the thai freshman that had been introduced to him only a few days ago. He was the same major as Jaebum and as far as he had heard the lanky but tall boy had been a genius in his film studies. Even Jaebum swooned about his short movies and that meant a lot. Currently the younger was stretching along a bookshelf, trying to reach the top book. When he turned around, Jinyoung wasn’t sure if he had blushed out of embarrassment or out of strain. Anyway, his softly colored cheeks were cute. Jinyoung chuckled.  
  
“Oh, hello hyung!” he grinned. “How do you get these books up there?” He asked confused, pointing at it. Jinyoung grinned. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”  
With a pout Bambam looked him up and down and grinned back mischievously. “Well you don’t look like you can reach the top shelf either.”  
  
Jinyoung huffed. The boy had been cute and shy when Jaebum had introduced them first, but after talking a few times, he had gotten bolder and more teasing. Even though he’d never say it out loud, he liked it because it meant they were getting close.  
  
Jinyoung went a few steps and rolled an elephant’s foot towards him anyway. “I know how to use these things, so I actually can.” Bambam stared amazed at the stool. “Oh! I thought they were to sit on!” He laughed at his own stupidity and Jinyoung joined him when he added a “thanks, hyung!” and stepped upon it to reach for the book he wanted. Bambam sat down at his desk again, where his open laptop waited. Jinyoung decided to take a small break (Jackson could handle the front desk on his own well) and sat down in front of the boy.  
  
“You’re often here. Is there so much book reading to do in a film major? I can’t remember Jaebum coming here that often.” he thought a bit. “Actually, scratch that, I don’t think I ever saw him in here.”  
Bambam chuckled. “I just like it in here, the atmosphere is nice. But I also think Jaebum miraculously aced his courses despite not reading any of the given homeworks.”  
Jinyoung laughed and affirmed that it indeed sounded like Jaebum. Not that Jaebum was a lazy reader, he just didn’t like reading anything that wasn’t chosen by himself.  
  
After that, Jinyoung just watched Bambam clicking and typing on his laptop for a while.  
  
It had been stronger when he had first seen him in the canteen with Jaebum, but Jinyoung still couldn’t shake off the feel that they had met before.  
“Hyung, you’re staring.” Bambam said uncomfortably.  
“Are you sure we haven’t met before Jaebum?” He frowned but Bambam just blushed and chuckled.  
“What are you talking, hyung.”  
  
Every time Jinyoung asked, the younger would laugh it off without actually denying it and it made Jinyoung just the more suspicious. But no matter how much he thought about it, he couldn’t remember. He wanted to ask further when an impatient foot tapped the floor behind him vigorously. “Don’t you have any work to do?” Jackson complained and Jinyoung stood up, mocking Jackson under his breath.  
“Hey Bam,” he turned around, “when are you done? I have about one and half hours to work still. Want to grab coffee together?”  
Bambam smiled. “Sure. I’ll meet you at the front then.”  
  
\----------  
  
Jinyoung groaned at the noise when he came back into his shared dorm room. “Oh god, Yugyeom, turn the music down!”  
His roommate stuck out his tongue but stopped his dance moves to turn off the music anyway. “Why do you even have to practice in here? Are there no designated rooms for that?”  
Yugyeom pouted. “They’re all taken already. This is the only place I’ve left.”  
Jinyoung grinned. “You were too lazy and missed the time to book one in advance, didn’t you?”  
He bent down to retrieve a definitely dirty shirt of Yugyeom that had made it over to his own side of the room and threw it at the younger.  
“I was not too lazy!” he caught the shirt, “I was just busy filming with Bambam! The film is almost finished!” Yugyeom announced proudly as if it had been his own work.  
“Yeah, I know, Bambam showed me the progress earlier.” Jinyoung said absentmindedly as he picked up more of Yugyeom’s stuff and threw it over to the younger’s side.  
“Sure he did.” Yugyeom giggled and wiggled his eyebrows. Jinyoung groaned and threw a pair of boxers into his face.  
“What even does that mean?”  
“EWW HYUNG THAT’S DISGUSTING!”  
  
Of course Jinyoung knew what Yugyeom was talking about, but as far as he knew, him and Bambam were just simple friends, like everyone else. They only met more often than with others because Bambam was always in the library when he had a shift and they both had free time to fetch some coffee after it. And if Bambam seemed to show interest in him, Jinyoung was sure, it was only because he was his senior. Jinyoung enjoyed Bambam’s company and he loved it when the younger showed him the magic of film editing on his laptop, when he appealed (most of the time effortlessly) for free coffee because he was the younger one, when he asked for the meaning of a korean word and when he smiled happily after he had explained it to him. He had never thought much about how he felt towards the younger and with Yugyeom’s wiggling eyebrows directed at him, he didn’t really want to.  
  
As he tried to think of something else he remembered the book he had been so desperate to read. He looked at his time planner and he hadn't noticed how fast time had went, but the day the book was due was tomorrow. He smiled to himself, tomorrow everything would be well again. He could write again and forget about these confusing feelings for the thai freshman.  
  
\----------  
  
But that didn’t happen. Jinyoung waited and waited, but the book didn’t came back. The worst part was, that it was not even his shift. So he sat in the library, wasting his time waiting when he could have done something more productive. Like studying, or reading the books actually needed for his lectures. But alas, he was so excited he couldn’t focus. For Jackson, it was horror, when he constantly came and asked as if he hadn’t been watching the counter anyway, but that was none of Jinyoung’s interests. For himself, watching Bambam from time to time doing his film editing on his laptop next to him made the experience bearable. (Though he sometimes caught him watching funny puppy videos instead, but every time he wanted to scold him about it they only ended up giggling together under their breath. These were just too cute.)  
  
“Hyung, what does this mean?” Bambam frowned and pointed at the screen. Jinyoung looked at the word in a popped-up error message he had pointed out and tried to explain it to him in simple words.  
“Aaah!” the thai boy smiled, “Thank you!”  
Jinyoung smiled back. Jackson, who had overheard them, stomped over and yelled in a non-library voice “Hey, you could have asked me too!”  
Bambam stuck out his tongue. “Jinyoung-hyung’s explanations are better! Your’s are weird!”  
Jinyoung chuckled. “Both your korean is really good.”  
“Thank you,” Bambam smiled, “but Jackson-hyung started before me so he knows it better, actually.”  
“Yeah!” Jackson boasted his chest. “Last year you came here to visit me and now you’re studying on this uni yourself all thanks to me!” He grinned knowingly at Bambam and the other blushed.  
“Oh? You knew each other before?” Jinyoung was surprised. Maybe Bambam came so often to the library because of Jackson? For some reason though he didn’t quite like that thought, so he waved it quickly away.  
“Yeah from an internet forum.” Bambam answered grinning. Bambam told him everything about it, the themes they discussed, the people he met there, and Jinyoung listened with so much interest, that they didn’t even notice Jackson slipping away, back to the counter. Bambam told him about his mother’s korean restaurant and how he started to be interested in korean culture and media and how he had discovered the forum, heard from Jackson about his studies here and how he came to visit -he started blushing again at that part- and how it made him decide to study here too. They talked about various things, and again, Jinyoung forgot completely about the book until Jackson came to tell them that he had to close up.  
  
They went out into the fresh evening air and Jinyoung noticed Bambam shivering.  
“Are you cold?” he asked. The younger nodded.  
“I expected to go home sooner, so I didn’t bring a jacket.” he laughed. “But I was too distracted by dog videos.”  
Jinyoung chuckled and shrugged off his cardigan. “Here.”  
Bambam stared at the item. “But Hyung, aren’t you cold?”  
Jinyoung laughed, “Not at all! I think it’s rather warm still.”  
The younger hummed and took thankfully the cardigan. “In Thailand it’s a lot warmer this time around.”  
Jinyoung wondered if he missed home, but he didn’t have the heart to ask. But as soon as he formed the thought, Bambam grinned at him. “The last one at the dormitory has to buy meat!” And before he had even finished his sentence he ran away laughing.  
Jinyoung followed him complaining and maybe not running as fast as he could have.  
  
When he was in his room, Yugyeom dancing with his earphones on which made him look rather funny, Jinyoung sat down on his bed, grabbed his notebook and wrote down small anecdotes about an imagined dream trip to thailand, about funny puppy videos and about people he could laugh with. When he looked at them, he found them actually quite representable. He read the last poem again, the image of a tan hand caught in his floating behind his eyes. He shook it off and sighed softly. He wondered if he actually still needed the book. He was happy hanging around Bambam and now Bambam even inspired his writing. Jinyoung turned his head to look at Yugyeom still dancing, but now he was also grinning stupidly at him.  
  
“What!”  
  
Yugyeom just shrugged and, apparently having read Jinyoung’s lips rather than having heard him, he yelled loudly over his own music “Nothing.”  
But he didn’t stop grinning, so Jinyoung just threw his cushion at him, their usual art of communication. Then he remembered, when he inquired for the student named Kunpimook, he had never come to ask him because the younger had annoyed him instantly and they had had their chicken fight. After he had caught his own cushion again -to Yugyeom’s dismay- he gestured for him to take off his earphones.  
“Say,” Jinyoung started once he had his roommate’s attention, “do you know someone named Kunpimook Bhuwakul?”  
But Yugyeom only looked at him like he had asked his question in portuguese. Jinyoung frowned when Yugyeom still stared at him as if he was stupid. “Do you or not?”  
“You don’t know?” Yugyeom blinked, “That’s Bambam’s full name. Kunpimook Bhuwakul Bambam.”  
Jinyoung gaped at him. “Wha-”  
Yugyeom started to giggle and then outright laughed. “You really didn’t know! Why, how did you get his name then?”  
But instead of answering, Jinyoung asked back: “Which room is Bambam’s?” Yugyeom told him his room number and Jinyoung sprung up, running up to a room he had been to quite often before.  
  
He knocked angrily on the door until it opened. “What the heck, Jinyoung, what’s up?” A grumpy Jaebum greeted him. Jinyoung just growled at him and pushed through the door to find Bambam sleeping on the other bed, still in his clothes. He had the cardigan Jinyoung had given him earlier in his arms and hugged it tight. Jinyoung stopped at the sight and took a deep breath before he turned around back to Jaebum.  
“He’s your roommate. He’s your roommate and you don’t know his name?!” He whispered angrily.  
Jaebum looked at him just confused. “His name is Bambam.” He stated dryly.  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “It’s Kunpimook Bhuwakul Bambam! He’s the guy who lent out the book!”  
Jaebum frowned for a moment, but then he seemed to remember as he mouthed an “Oh!”  
At that moment, Bambam woke and startled when he realized that Jinyoung was standing in the room. “Hyung!” He blushed as he noticed that he had still the cardigan in his hands. He hold it towards him. “Uhm, your cardigan.”  
Jinyoung smiled at the cuteness. “Thanks.” He turned towards Jaebum who understood his sign and excused himself grumbingly out of the door.  
“You’re Kunpimook.” Jinyoung started intelligently, fidgeting with his cardigan. Now that he knew he wasn’t really sure what to say. “Not even Jaebum knew when I asked him-” Jinyoung frowned, something seemed wrong. He tried to remember the day, they had met up at the canteen and Jaebum had introduced him to Bambam. Jinyoung had asked him just a bit later while they were eating and he clearly remembered Jaebum answering his question while he patted poor Bambam on his back, who had been choking on his food and had coughed bitterly.  
  
Bambam in front of him seemed to become smaller as he guessed what Jinyoung was thinking.  
“You were there!” Jinyoung said accusingly, “You were there when I asked Jaebum about you!”  
“I’m sorry!” Bambam said guiltily, “I was afraid you’d ask why I had lent that book and thought it weird, I didn’t know it was so special to you and thought you wouldn’t notice!”  
“Honestly,” Jinyoung sat down onto the bed next to the younger, “I wouldn't have but now you made me curious.”  
Bambam pouted, but it was a complicated and anxious one. Jinyoung chuckled and laid his arms round his shoulders, squeezing them comfortingly. “Don’t worry, I swear I won’t think badly of you.”  
Bambam took a deep breath. “Okay. I will tell you, but promise not to hate me! Uhm, it actually started last year, when I was visiting Jackson. I don’t know if you remember but, I was asking for directions, or tried to, it was close to this campus. But the guys I had asked just laughed at me and talked to me so quickly, my korean was still lacking back then, and I couldn’t understand and they made fun of me, though, I don't even know what they said and anyway, it was awful, but then you came and you told them off somehow and, and you tried to explain to me in english where I had to go-”  
“Ah! I remember that!” Jinyoung buried his face in his hands, “My english was so bad!”  
Bambam laughed, “No it wasn’t! At all! And you were so nice to me then, I-I think I kind of started to like you then. A-and anyway, I saw you later on campus too, a few times even, but I don’t think you noticed me. And you were reading that book and you looked so happy and I wondered what kind of book it was so when I saw it in the library I just had to lend it out.”  
Jinyoung had so many questions but what he came up with was: “So how did you like the book?”  
Bambam blushed again, “Actually, it’s more difficult than I thought, and I’ve only finished the first part, to be honest. But I really liked that part, it felt kind of comforting.”  
Jinyoung laughed. “Yeah, I find it comforting too. And honestly, I think we were a bit similar to the 2 characters.”  
The younger turned his head and looked at him. “Really? How? I mean, I know you’ve given me a lot advices and you made me feel welcome here, you took a lot of my anxieties. I don’t think I gave you something in return?”  
“You did, actually. You gave me comfort and inspiration, you made me feel comfortable and pulled me out of my misery feelings. Just like the 2 strangers in this book, we had some kind of exchange without any obligations or repercussions. And, you know, they meet again in part 3.”  
“Oh!” Bambam jumped up a bit, “do they get together?”  
Jinyoung chuckled. “You have to read on to see.”  
Bambam whined.  
“Oh,” Jinyoung added, “but you have to extend the lending, or you’ll have to pay a fee!”  
“Jackson-hyung didn’t tell me! Though, I probably shouldn't have went there with Yugyeom.”  
A lot of questions were answered now.  
“Yeahp.” Jinyoung sighed and chuckled.  
They both chuckled until a tense silence settled over them.  
“So, uhm,” Bambam started nervously, “if we’re like these characters, and, I mean, I don’t know if they get together, but I’ll just hope it, and you still owe me meat-”  
Jinyoung laughed loudly, his eyes crinkling and his hand coming up to cover his mouth. “Is that your way of asking for a date?”  
Bambam blushed. “Maybe?”  
Jinyoung smiled and nodded. “Okay.”  
“Really?!” The brightness in Bambam’s eyes filled Jinyoung’s chest with a happy glow that he couldn’t explain, but he felt, he got something so much better than this book.  
“Yeah, really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jinyoung didn't tell him if they get together bc I haven't read so far yet lol orz


End file.
